


A Quick Experiment in the Library

by SorcererLoptr (DraconicComposer)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Public Hand Jobs, bad humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicComposer/pseuds/SorcererLoptr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony manages to talk Steve into something they haven't tried before, touching one another in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Experiment in the Library

Tony had done it, he’d finally managed to convince Steve into having sex in public, which was how the two ended up making out in a busy Library. When they began to get dirty looks from people, Steve pushed Tony away and narrowed his eyes to give him a warning about being more discreet, but was once again distracted from scolding by Tony sliding a hand up hid thigh from under the table they were sat at.

What began as a soft graze soon turned into firmly palming the blonde’s crotch, the man in question biting his tongue and hiding his face in his hands, a strong flush creeping its way up his neck after blossoming across his chest.

"Hurry up.” Steve hissed between his palms, making Tony smirk triumphantly from making the Captain loose his cool nature, nodding discreetly and shifting his chair closer to Steve’s so he could undo the trousers he was wearing without being seen, wriggling his hand inside of them to pull out the erection that had been trapped in the tight fabric.

Tony wasted no time in jerking Steve off, having to switch arms so they wouldn’t look as suspicious to anyone who looked their way, which was a fair amount of people. “Do you like that, Captain?” Tony whispered in his ear, kissing the skin of his lobe before whispering again. “‘Cause I do; watching you lose control like this drives me crazy.”

Steve gasped and Tony twisted his wrist, running the pad of his thumb over every sensitive spot he could blindly locate, knowing Steve’s dick all too well after being with him for so long.

"Tony-" The blonde huffed, his hands now clutching onto his boyfriend as he was pulled into a hug by him, hiding his face in the crook of the younger man’s neck to smother his mouth and keep quiet as his toes curled with pleasure, his orgasm tearing through him to coat the underside of the table and the floor with several spurts of his cum.

Tony smiled and waited for Steve to calm down before he helped him back into his trousers, kissing his lips and starting to laugh when he picked his briefcase up off the floor, getting up to go and put back the book he had picked up before.

Confused, Steve bent over to undo and re-tie his shoelace, looking to see what the other had been looking at. Lifting his now completely red face after finishing his lace, he got up and put back the book on history he had been half-reading before Tony had pounced on him, dragging the man out of the Library and vowing to never show his face there again.

After all, would you want to see into a man again after he came on your shoes?


End file.
